Secrets and Confessions
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: An accidental kiss, the accidental dropping of Go stones, an accidental love confession-everything was an accident. Until the result. Then, promises are kept and secrets are shared as Akira and Hikaru begin a new relationship. Yaoi. May add more later.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Please ReViEw! Oh, and if any of you guys are Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, please check out HyperFanGirl's new story, _Puppies are Hard to Handle_. It's really good!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Today was May fifth, exactly a year after Sai's disappearance. Hikaru and Akira were in Touya Koyo's Go salon, just beginning their after-game argument.

"I could so have played there! And Touya, that's the fifth time you said I couldn't!" Hikaru shouted.

"The FIFTH time, Shindou? It is not! And you've said you could at least _six_ times!" Akira responded, angrily.

"Okay, then you've said it _six_ times, happy?"

"No! I did not say it that many times!" Then Akira thought, _'Why are we fighting again? I hate it when we do this. Maybe I should stop it….'_

Of course, what happened next was not exactly what Akira was thinking when he decided to end their argument. This would be an example of how a person's body can act on it's own sometimes.

"You did so say it—" Hikaru's yell was cut short as Akira's lips crashed into his. The partial blonde's eyes went wide, and he froze. The rest of the room seemed to stop with him as they noticed Akira leaning across the Go table as he was, and it became so quiet that they could hear a stone drop. Oh wait, they did hear that. As everyone in the room saw what had just happened, the people who were holding Go stones dropped them by accident, whether it be on the board, table, or carpet, out of shock. Then Akira pulled away and opened his eyes, proceeding to act as if nothing had happened, almost as if he hadn't just kissed his male rival in public. The only proof shown by Akira of what had taken place was a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I'm leaving," everyone heard the green-haired boy say as he walked around the Go table and headed towards the door. Luckily, he hadn't brought anything with him that day, or he'd have trouble getting it back before everyone began to react. As the sliding door opened and Akira was about to walk out, Hikaru seemed to regain his composure, or at least partially regain it, and spun towards the boy who was almost out the door.

"Akira, wait!" Hikaru yelled. Being called by his first name made the former boy stop dead in his tracks, but he didn't dare turn around.

"What is it?"

"Did you just—"

"Yes, but I'm not about to talk about this here." He then started walking again, and heard the footsteps of the other boy running towards him, forgetting his bag in the process of catching up.

"Then we'll talk somewhere else," Hikaru said as he reached his rival. Akira paused, then nodded, wanting to get out of there before everyone else came to their senses.

As they got out the door, they faintly heard someone say, "Did that just happen?"

Yes, it did. And now all who witnessed the kiss knew Akira's feelings.

"Why did you do that?"

Okay, except maybe Hikaru.

"Because I don't like it when we fight like that," Akira finally answered as they got outside.

"But you didn't have to do _that_!"

"I assume you're disgusted?" The taller boy could barely keep a straight face as he said that. He was afraid to hear the answer, because if it was what he thought it would be, it would shatter his heart.

"To be honest… no, I'm actually not," Hikaru replied, to Akira's great relief. "but I still don't know why you kissed me."

Akira stopped and turned to face the partial blonde then, bewilderment written all over his face.

"Because I love you." And that makes twice in one night that his body didn't listen to his mind.

"You… what? Wait, did you just say… you love me?"

Akira grimaced and turned his face to the side. "Yes."

Hikaru just stared. "Do… do you mean that?"

"Of course," was the reply. Hikaru could see the hope in the other's eyes as he faced him again, and could tell it was the truth.

"Well, then, now it's my turn to do something bold." He took a step forward and put his hand on his rival's cheek, then leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was different from the other, as it was returned as soon as Akira got through his shock. As Hikaru put his other arm around Akira's neck, the taller boy put his arms around Hikaru's waist, both pulling the other closer. As the kiss began to heat up, Hikaru remembered where they were and pulled away a bit, his face still close to the other boy's. "Akira, we should stop. We're in public."

"Right... Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… will you be my boyfriend?"

Hikaru smiled at the nervous look on his… well... "Sure, it'd be an honor." …On his now boyfriend's face. "And, Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"For the record, I love you, too." Hearing this, Akira smiled brighter than Hikaru had ever seen. He reacquainted his lips with his boyfriend's, and they began kissing passionately, until a minute later when they had to break apart for air. "Hey, will you come with me somewhere? I made a promise to you, and I think tonight's a good night to finally keep it."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"You'll see." Hikaru then began to lead Akira away from his father's Go salon and in the direction of Shuusaku's grave, their hands held tightly and fingers laced within each other's.

Please _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As the two boys got off the train and then walked a few blocks to reach their destination, Akira asked, "Why are we at a graveyard?"

"Because I need to show you something, and I need to pay my respects. It's May fifth, you know," Hikaru replied. Then, realizing that Akira probably had no idea what happened on that day a year ago, he added, "Don't ask because you'll know what happened in a few minutes." Hikaru led his boyfriend through rows of graves until he reached one that was near the center. "This is it."

Akira looked at the name on the grave. "Shuusaku?"

"Yeah." He knelt down to pay his respects, and Akira followed suit. Afterwards, he continued, "This is Torajiro's grave. Well, it's not the real one, but it's the closer one. This is the second time I've been here."

"When was the first?"

"When I came with Sai."

Akira's eyes widened. "Sai?"

"Yeah. Remember the promise I made? Well, I've decided to tell you about Sai now." Seeing that Akira was paying close attention, he began his tale. "One day, when I was in my Grandpa's shed with Akari, I saw an old Go board. I wanted to sell it, but I saw stains on it, so I tried to wipe them off. Then I heard someone ask if I could see the bloodstains, and I said yes. The same voice then asked if I could hear him, and I said yes again. By then, I was pretty freaked out. Well, after that, the Go board started lighting up, and next thing I knew, I was at the hospital for passing out. Or was I in an ambulance?" Hikaru thought for a second. "I can't remember… But anyway, it turned out that Sai was a ghost who was banished for cheating at Go in front of the Emperor a thousand years ago, even though his opponent was the one who cheated, and he drowned himself and then inhabited the go board for about 800 years." Hikaru looked at Akira to see if he was paying attention, and was rewarded with a shocked look.

"Sai… was a ghost?"

"Yeah. I hope you believe me. You're the only one I've ever told."

Akira thought for a moment. _'Could it… be true? It makes sense… or it would if it wasn't so illogical… but it explains everything. And why would Hikaru lie to me about this?'_ he then realized the last thing Hikaru had said. "I'm the only one?"

"Yeah. I didn't think anyone else would believe me. And even if they would, it's not something I'd go blurting out. I trust you, Akira."

Akira smiled. _'No, he wouldn't lie. It must be true. But, then…'_

"What does Sai have to do with Shuusaku?" Akira asked.

"Sai _was_ Shuusaku. He was Torajiro's ghost before he came to me, and he let Sai play all his games. That's why his Go was so similar to Shuusaku's. They were the same Go player. Although, Sai got better once he learned modern joseki."

"Yeah…" Akira was still stunned by the explaination of Sai. But then, who wouldn't be when they just found out that ghosts were real and that the best Go player to ever exist was the same _Sai_ from NetGo?

"Surprised?" Hiakru asked, grinning.

"Yes, of course," Akira replied. "It's hard to believe…." Seeing the look Hikaru gave him, he immediately said, "Oh, but I _do_ believe you. I just mean it's really shocking."  
>"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I hardly believed it when I first found Sai, and I didn't even know who Shuusaku was then."<p>

"Yeah… that's amazing, that you know Shuusaku." Hikaru frowned at Akira's comment. Noticing this, Akira asked, "What's wrong?"

"Amazing that I _knew_ Shuusaku."

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"Sai is…" Hikaru's eyes started watering.

"Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm afraid if I admit it, then Sai will really be…."  
>"Gone?" Akira finished for him. Hikaru's head snapped up to look at his boyfriend's face.<p>

"Yeah… Sai is… gone…." Now Hikaru couldn't stop the tears. He slowly fell to the ground, face wet.

"Hikaru… It will be okay." Akira knelt down and hugged the crying boy. Hikaru just shook his head against the other's shoulder. "Yes, it will. Because Sai is in your Go, and he isn't going to leave it."

Hikaru looked up. "How did you know that?"

"I play you so often, and we _are_ rivals. Of course I noticed it. You play like him sometimes, you know. That's why I have to keep getting better. There may come a day when you surpass him, and I need to be ready for it."

Hikaru looked at him, his tears stopping. "Yeah… but I doubt I'll ever surpass Sai."

"I think you will, eventually. I notice your improvements every time we play at my father's Go salon."

Hikaru smiled, then remembered something. "Speaking of the Go salon, I left my stuff there."

"Oh, right," Akira replied. "We should go back and get it."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to everyone's reactions, though."

"I'm sorry abut that."  
>"No worries, I'm glad you did it, or we wouldn't be together now."<p>

"Right. So, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hikaru turned towards Shuusaku's grave. "Goodbye, Sai." Then the two headed back to the train, and got on the one that went near their homes.

When they finally reached outside the Go salon, Akira said, "Alright, get your stuff and then we're leaving."

"Okay," Hikaru replied. Then the door opened in front of them and they walked in. Everyone turned their heads towards the pair as they heard Hikaru say, "Ichikawa-san? I'm sorry for running out earlier, but I need my backpack."

Regaining her composure, she said, "Oh, right away. Here you go." She put his bag on the counter, and then, along with all the other customers, watched the two leave the salon together.

"Well, I guess it really _was _real," was the last thing Hikaru and Akira heard someone say as the door closed behind them. The pair decided to ignore the comment, and headed towards the elevator, still hand in hand.

Please **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
